Szkoła z internatem/Magiczna noc Część 2
Uwaga! Strona może zawierać treści nieodpowiednie dla Twojego wieku. 690px|link=Szkoła z internatem#Sezon 2 Szkoła z internatem Sezon drugi Jest to druga część dwuczęściowego odcinka Seboliii. Opis Selena okazuje się nową dziewczyną Coltrane'a, inator Heinz'a służący do zniszczenia budynku wycelował w G-Tech, Fineasz i Ferb dowiadują się, że Linda znalazła ich ojca, Baljeet odnajduje Summer, a Moranica mówi, iż... jest teraz mężczyzną. Izabela dalej stoi w kolejce, natomiast Zoltan gubi Misię i Ciasteczko. A studniówka zbliża się coraz większymi krokami... Bohaterowie *Buford Van Stomm; *Zack Davenport; *Fretka Flynn; *Stefa Hirano; *Selena DeViallano; *Coltrane; *Heinz Dundersztyc; *Pepe Pan Dziobak; *Fineasz Flynn; *Ferb Fletcher; *Linda Flynn-Fletcher; *Lawrence Fletcher; *Śledzący mężczyzna; *Baljeet Tjinder; *Summer Outside; *Sprzedawczynie w sklepie; *Moranica Uglyfoot; *Zoltan George Davenport; *Misia i Ciasteczko; *Jeremiasz Johnson Scenariusz (Buford i Zack opowiadają o wydarzeniach z poprzedniego odcinka) Buford: W poprzednim odcinku okazało się, że nasza szkoła została odbudowana. I stoi w Danville, a nie w Miami, tak jak wszyscy się spodziewali. (Chwila ciszy) Buford: Zack, teraz ty. Zack: A, racja. A co ja mam mówić? Buford: Dobra, ja wezmę za ciebie wszystkie kwestie. Zatem, Fretka i Stefa zaczęły szykować się do studniówki. Kupiły już ubrania, po czym postanowiły, że towarzyszem Stefy na balu będzie Coltrane. Jak się okazało, jego nową dziewczyną jest największa rywalka Fretki, Selena. Zack: Tymczasem Heinz... Buford: Ej, ja miałem przecież wszystko mówić! Zack: Nie, nie mówiłeś tego. Powiedziałeś tylko, że weźmiesz za mnie wszystkie kwestie. Buford: To miałem na myśli. Wracając, Heinz został zwolniony, więc postanowił się zemścić i zbudować inator, który ma rozwalić naszą szkołę. Przed tym próbował go powstrzymać Pepe Pan Dziobak, jednak nie udało mu się, gdyż promień z maszyny już zmierza w naszą szkołę. Czy to nie jest dziwne? Zwierzak naszych przyjaciół walczy z naszym byłym wychowawcą. Narrator: Teoretycznie. To i tak fragment przed czołówką, w którym streszczacie poprzedni odcinek. Po czołówce wrócicie do swoich miejsc w odcinku i nawet nie będziecie wiedzieli, że coś takiego, jak teraz, się wydarzyło. Buford: Aha, okej. Zack: Kto to był? Buford: Taki jeden. Narrator. A jeżeli chodzi o studniówkę, Fineasz i klasa Ferba dostała od Zoltana zadanie zrobienie ładnej sali na bal w motywie "Czerń i biel". W pewnym momencie do Fineasza zadzwonił telefon od Lindy, że znalazła ich ojca. Zack: A Baljeet, który był smutny po stracie swojej dziewczyny. (Chwila ciszy) Buford: To tyle? To nawet całe zdanie nie jest! Zack: Tak jest napisane w moim scenariuszu. Buford (patrzy na scenariusz Zack'a): Bo zalałeś to miejsce Colą. Nieważne, przeczytam ze swojego. Baljeet, który był smutny po stracie swojej dziewczyny, musiał zanieść do sklepu naprzeciwko pudło. Jednak pomyliły mu się budynki. Trafił na zaplecze, gdzie znalazł Summer. Jednak młodsza sprzedawczyni pierdyknęła go prostownicą do włosów w łeb i chłopaczek zemdlał. Zack: Moranica wyjechała na trzydniowy urlop, podczas którego Zoltan miał zająć się jej kotkami. Po powrocie do Danville Moranica powiedziała, że jest mężczyzną. Zaraz, to jakiej płci ona była na początku?! (Buford strzela facepalm'a) Buford: Izabela tymczasem ustawiła się w najdłuższej kolejce świata do sklepu technologicznego G-Tech'u po jakiś naszyjnik, na punkcie którego oszalał cały świat. A teraz czołówka. (Czołówka) Głos: Gdzieś w Stanach Zjednoczonych... W znanym wam mieście, Gdzieś w Danville, W szkole miliardera, naukowca Zoltana Davenporta, Gdzieś w środku ukrywają się, Najwięksi geniusze świata! Fineasz i Ferb: To my! (Pojawia się winda, a na niej narysowane liczby i znaki matematyczne, wychodzi ze środka Fineasz) (Obok jest winda, na której są narysowane narzędzia, wychodzi ze środka Ferb) (Piętro niżej na windzie są narysowane instrumenty, ze środka wychodzi Fretka) (Obok z windy na której narysowane są wynalazki i znaki cechujące zło, wychodzi Dundersztyc) (Wszyscy wymienieni bohaterowie pojawiają się przed budynkiem szkoły) Narrator: Szkoła z internatem. (Koniec czołówki) Narrator: Magiczna noc Część 2. (Przed domem Coltrane'a. Zdenerwowana Fretka obok Stefy patrzy na Selenę stojącą za Coltrane'm w drzwiach) Fretka: Jak to jesteś jego dziewczyną?! Selena: Zakochałam się w takim przystojnym gitarzyście. Stefa: Ale on jest basistą. Selena: Na jedno i to samo wychodzi. Coltrane, przyniesiesz mi szklankę wody? Zaschło mi w gardle. Coltrane: Okej. (Coltrane odchodzi. Selena staje w zawiasach drzwi) Fretka: Czy ty zawsze musisz wchodzić nam w drogę? Selena: Tak. To mi sprawia przyjemność. Zaczęłam z nim chodzić tylko dlatego, że spodziewałam się, że pójdziesz z Jeremiaszem, a Stefa wtedy nie będzie mogła pójść sama, bo to twoja przyjaciółka, dlatego załatwiłabyś mu chłopaka, a że jedynym kandydatem jest Coltrane, to postanowiłam, że poderwę go, a potem będzie moim chłopakiem. Fretka: Uchhh... to najpodlejsze i najdłuższe zdanie jakie kiedykolwiek słyszałam! Coltrane: Selena... co ty powiedziałaś? (Selena odwraca się i zauważa stojącego za nią Coltrane'a ze szklanką wody) Selena: Ups... (Tymczasem w spółce zło. Heinz i Pepe obserwują promień inatora lecący w stronę G-Tech'u) Dundersztyc: Ha! Zobaczysz, ten budynek runie tak szybko, jak moje relacje z mamą, gdy dowiedziała się, że się masturbuję! (Promień inatora przelatuje przez dziurę w budynku) Dundersztyc: Że co, że jak?! (Pepe szybko wciska przycisk autodestrukcji na inatorze, po czym na jetpack'u odlatuje ze spółki zło) Dundersztyc: A żeby cię, Pepe Panie Dziobaku! (Na cmentarzu. Fineasz z reklamówką i Ferb podchodzą do pustego nagrobka, przy którym stoi Linda i Lawrence. Chłopcy zauważają na grobie napis "Pharrell Tieced") Fineasz: To na pewno on? Linda: Tak. (Fineasz wyciąga z reklamówki szklany znicz i wkład. Ferb wyciąga zapalniczkę i zapala wkład. Fineasz wkłada wkład do znicza, po czym kładzie go na nagrobku. Wszyscy zaczynają się modlić, patrząc się na nagrobek. Fineasz podnosi wzrok) Fineasz: Wy też widzicie tamtego mężczyznę? (Pozostali unoszą głowy. Dostrzegają stojącego kilkanaście metrów dalej śledzącego mężczyznę, którego głowa wystaje zza drzewa. Gdy zauważa, że jest obserwowany, zaczyna uciekać. Fineasz biegnie za nim) Fineasz: Zatrzymaj się! (Mężczyzna nie zatrzymuje się. Szybko wbiega za jakieś drzewo. Gdy Fineasz dobiega do drzewa, zauważa, że mężczyzna zniknął) Fineasz: Jak on to zrobił? Przecież to niemożliwe! (Fineasz spogląda w górę. Na drzewie również go nie ma) Fineasz: Dziwne... Przecież nie mógł ot tak zniknąć! (Na zapleczu sklepu przed G-Tech'em. Baljeet śpi, siedząc przywiązany do krzesła. Za nim siedzi Summer przywiązana. Baljeet budzi się) Baljeet: Summer! Summer: Baljeet! Baljeet: Summer! Summer: Baljeet! Baljeet: Summer! Summer: Baljeet! Baljeet: Summer! Summer: Baljeet! Dziewczyna: Spokój! (Baljeet i Summer zauważają stojące obok nich sprzedawczyni) Baljeet: Czemu panie nas tutaj więżą? Co my zrobiliśmy takiego? Kobieta: Aż dziwne, że się nie zorientowaliście. (Sprzedawczynie zrywają ze swoich twarzy maski w kształcie twarzy. Okazuje się, iż starszą z nich była Brenda, a w młodszą sprzedawczynię wcielała się Jasmine) Baljeet: To wy?! Brenda: Tak. Po ucieczce z więzienia zrobiłyśmy sobie maski, dzięki którym policja nas nie ścigała. Baljeet: Ale co chcecie osiągnąć, porywając nas? Jasmine: Gdy tylko wasi przyjaciele zauważą, że ciebie nie ma, zaczną cię szukać. Z zaskoczenia załatwimy ich! Summer: Zobaczycie! Uwolnimy się stąd! Brenda: Hah... powodzenia. (Brenda i Jasmine wychodzą z zaplecza) Baljeet: Musimy coś wymyślić. (Tymczasem w głównym pomieszczeniu G-Tech'u. Buford i Zack siedzą z szczękami opuszczonymi do podłogi. Przed windą stoi dumna Moranica. Po chwili wybucha szalonym śmiechem) Moranica: Pfff... ha! Żartowałam! Nie wierzę, że daliście się na to nabrać! Zack: To zaraz... jakiej w końcu jest pani płci?! Moranica: Jesteś idiotą... Ale tak czy siak nie jestem już Moranica Uglyfoot-Curvehead. Usunęłam "Curvehead", bo Gaylord nie żyje już. Buford: Dlaczego nie żyje? Moranica: Zastrzeliłam go. Buford: Dlaczego? Moranica: Bo oglądając mecz, krzyczał "Strzelaj!". (Z windy wysiada Zoltan, który na widok Moranici zaczyna krzyczeć, po czym z przerażeniem wskakuje do windy. Moranica również tam wskakuje) Moranica: No chodź tu, misiaczku! (Drzwi windy na szczęście się zamykają) Zack: Dalej nie ogarniam. (Tymczasem przed G-Tech'em. Izabela stoi w kolejce. Nagle facet przed nią zaczyna drapać się po tyłku) Izabela: Fuj! Może pan przestać? Facet: Nie. Swędzi mnie, jak cholera. Izabela: Przeszłabym kilka miejsc do tyłu, tam są chyba normalniejsi ludzie... (Przed domem Coltrane'a) Coltrane: Selena, czyli ty mnie nie kochasz?! Jesteś moją dziewczyną tylko po to, żeby zrobić im na złość?! Selena: Coltruś, ja nie... Coltrane: Zapomnij o mnie. (Coltrane wychodzi z domu) Coltrane: Stefa, pójdziesz ze mną na studniówkę? Stefa: Ale to studniówka w mojej szkole, więc to ja powinnam się ciebie pytać. Coltrane: A, racja. Stefa: To jak? Pójdziesz? Coltrane: Oczywiście! (Fretka, Stefa i Coltrane idą w stronę ulicy) Selena: Jeszcze się policzymy! (Fretka odwraca głowę i pokazuje Selenie środkowy palec) Stefa: Eeeem... Coltrane, nie powinieneś stamtąd wygonić Seleny? Przecież to twój dom. (Jakiś czas później, w G-Tech'u. Zoltan ustawia nową wazę na stoliku. Przygląda się jej ustawieniu, mając lewe oko zamknięte. Przesuwa leciutko wazę) Zoltan: Trochę krzywiutko... trochę w prawo... Zack (stojący za ojcem): TATO! (Przestraszony Zoltan gwałtownie rusza rękami, zrzucając wazę ze stołu. Przedmiot rozbija się. Zoltan odwraca się do Zack'a) Zoltan: Nigdy mnie tak nie strasz! Czego chcesz? Zack: Ci styliści modowi uciekli! Zoltan: Jak to "uciekli"? (Chwilę później, w apartamencie Zoltana. Mężczyzna i jego syn szukają tygrysów. Zoltan sprawdza łazienkę, a Zack przeszukuje szafki) Zoltan: Nigdzie ich nie ma! (Zoltan i Zack spotykają się przy basenie) Zoltan: Moranica mnie zatłucze! Zack: Co teraz zrobimy? Zoltan: Nie wiem. Pytanie, gdzie mogły uciec. Przecież tygrysy nie umieją posługiwać się windą! Nie sądzę, żeby wyskoczyły przez okno. Zack: A może schowały się w lodówce? (Ktoś dzwoni do Zoltana) Zoltan: Halo? Po drugiej stronie: Panie Zoltan, tygrys w sali studniówkowej!!! Zoltan: Aha, zaraz będę. (Zoltan rozłącza się) Zoltan: Jeden znalazł się. Zack, pora, żebyś się na coś przydał. Pomożesz mi łapać tygrysy! Zack: Wow, to super, ale... jak wyglądają tygrysy? (W sali z jedzeniem na studniówkę. Klasa Ferba stroi pomieszczenie, natomiast Fineasz siedzi na krześle i ponuro miesza poncz. Po drugiej stronie stołu siedzi Ferb) Fineasz: Zatem to prawda, że nasz ojciec nie żyje. Ferb: A chciałbym go spotkać na żywo. (Pod nogami Ferba kładzie się Ciasteczko) Ferb: O, mały tygrys przyszedł się połasić. (Ferb zaczyna głaskać tygrysa) Fineasz: Chciałbym spotkać naszego ojca. Ferb: Nie wiemy nawet, jak wygląda. Fineasz: Nigdy nawet nie widzieliśmy jego zdjęcia. Ferb: Albo jaki był. Posłuchałbym o jego opowieściach z ży... zaraz, zaraz, TYGRYS?! (Ferb z przerażenia wskakuje na stół. Fineasz również. Przygotowujący salę zamierają ze strachu) Fineasz: Co tutaj robi tygrys?! (Do sali wbiegają Zoltan z Zack'iem. Zoltan trzyma jakiś pistolet) Zoltan: Nikt się nie rusza! Fineasz: Panie Zoltan, tutaj jest tygrys! Zoltan: Co ty nie powiesz... Próbujemy go złapać, strzelając do niego z G-Froze 3. Fineasz: Dlaczego dodaje pan do każdego swojego wynalazku literę "G"? G-TV, G-Phone, G-WashingMachine, G-Toilet... Zoltan: Uważaj, żeby nie rozlać G-Ponczu, stojąc na tym G-Stole. (Zack wyciąga zza siebie duży kawał mięsa) Zack: Chodź, tygrysku, chodź... (Tygrys rzuca się na Zack'a, jednak Zoltan strzela w niego ze swojego pistoletu. Tygrys zamienia się w lodową rzeźbę i upada na podłogę) Zack: Uffff... prawie by mnie zeżarł żywcem. Zoltan: Na szczęście nic ci... ej, skąd masz to mięso?! Zack: W lodówce było. Zoltan: Przecież to ludzkie mięso. Zack (odgryza kawałek): A no faktycznie. (Nagle Moranica, pojawiwszy się nie wiadomo skąd, wyrywa to mięso z ręki Zack'a) Moranica: O, znaleźliście ostatni kawałek mojego byłego teścia. Szukam go od kilku godzin. Zoltan: Jeżeli to było w naszej lodówce, to ja jej już nigdy nie otworzę. Moranica: I dobrze. (Dzień później. W szkole tańca. Fretka z Jeremiaszem oraz Stefa z Coltrane'm ćwiczą poloneza) Stefa: Nie mogę ogarnąć tego rytmu! Fretka (robiąc z Jeremiaszem trzy kroki): Co w tym trudnego? Raz, dwa, trzy. Stefa: Okej... (Stefa zaczyna z Coltrane'm robić kroki) Stefa: Raz, dwa... AAAA!!! (Stefa z Coltrane'm przewraca się) Fretka (strzelając facepalm'a): Echh... (Izabela stoi w kolejce. Wszyscy przechodzą krok do przodu. Izabela nagle staje przed budką z jedzeniem) Izabela: Drożdżówkę, proszę! (Sprzedawca podaje dziewczynie drożdżówkę, natomiast Izabela kładzie kilka monet na ladzie, po czym wkłada ją w całości do buzi. Po chwili przegryziona ląduje w przełyku) Izabela: Achhh... tego mi trzeba było. Od czterech dni żarcia trawy chyba schudłam z dwa kilo. Sprzedawca: To jednak był dobry pomysł stawiać budkę z żarciem przy G-Tech'u. (Studniówka. Wieczór zacząć ma polonez. Wszyscy są już ustawieni do tańca. Jako pierwsi stoją Zoltan z Moranicą Moranica z Zoltanem. Na samym końcu jest Stefa z Coltrane'm, a przed nimi Fretka z Jeremiaszem. Muzyka zaczyna grać, a pierwsza para przechodzi przez salę) Zoltan: Nie wierzę, że dałem się na to namówić... (Kolejne pary przechodzą przez salę. Stefa trzęsie się ze strachu) Fretka: Stefa, co ci jest? Stefa: Boję się, że coś zwalę. Fretka: Będzie dobrze, zobaczysz. (Fretka i Jeremiasz zaczynają przechodzić przez salę. Tuż za nimi idzie Stefa z Coltrane'm) Stefa (szeptem): Raz, dwa, trzy... Raz, dwa, trzy... Raz, dwa, trzy, czte... (Stefa potyka się) Stefa: AAAA!!! (Stefa pociąga przed siebie Coltrane'a. Oboje lecą na Fretkę i Jeremiasza, a oni na kolejną parę, itd. Po chwili wszyscy tańczący leżą) Stefa: Eeee... ups. (Potem. Wszyscy tańczą wolny taniec) Fretka: Cieszę się, że jesteś ze mną. Każda chwila spędzona z tobą sprawia, że jestem szczęśliwa. Nie chciałabym cię nigdy stracić. Jesteś miłością mojego życia. Kocham cię. Jeremiasz: Ja też. Fretka (zezłoszczona): I to tyle, co umiesz powiedzieć?! Jeremiasz: Mogę też zrobić to. (Jeremiasz całuje Fretkę. Fineasz stojący przy ścianie i obserwujący wydarzenie, zaczyna płakać na ramieniu Ferba) Fineasz: Oni tak szybko dorastają! Ferb (głaszcząc brata po głowie, również mając łzy w oczach): Nie płacz, bracie. Będzie dobrze. (Tymczasem Moranica tańczy z Zoltanem) Moranica: Połóż mi teraz ręce na ramionach. (Zniesmaczony Zoltan spełnia polecenie Moranici) Zoltan: Powinienem se za to podwyższyć pensję... Moranica (spogląda w oczy Zoltana): Wiesz, Zoltuś, pierwszy raz, jak cię zobaczyłam, wyczułam w tobie wroga. Dopiero potem, gdy zrozumiałam, ile masz pieniędzy, wiedziałam, że jesteśmy dla siebie stworzeni. Kocham cię, Zoltuś. Zoltan: Na szczęście nie jestem na tyle popaprany, by powiedzieć ci to samo. (Moranica zdejmuje z ramion ręce Zoltana. Po chwili klęka) Zoltan (łapiąc się za głowę): O nie, tylko nie to! Moranica: Zoltan, chciałabym spędzić z tobą resztę mojego życia! (Moranica wyciąga zza siebie małe pudełeczko. Otwiera je, a w środku jest obrzygany pierścionek) Moranica: Czy wyjdziesz za mnie? Zoltan: Ja... (Do sali wbiega Zack) Zack: Tato, tato, tygrys! Zoltan: Ufff! Aż się cieszę, że to słyszę! (Zoltan wybiega z sali, a za nim Zack. Moranica wstaje i zamyka pudełeczko) Moranica (macha ręką): Eeee... i tak go jeszcze zmuszę do ślubu. (Tymczasem u tańczących Fretki i Jeremiasza) Fretka: Wiesz, Jeremiasz, muszę ci coś powiedzieć. Jeremiasz: Zatem mów. (Muzyka przestaje grać) Fretka: Jestem w ciąży. (Cała sala przestaje tańczyć. Wszyscy są zszokowani i spoglądają na parę) DJ: Sory, awaria sprzętu. (Muzyka zaczyna ponownie grać) Fretka: Kuźde, a chciałam to zachować w tajemnicy. Jeremiasz (rozradowany): Czyli będę ojcem! Fretka, to wspaniale! (Jeremiasz przytula Fretkę z całej siły) (Tymczasem w sali z jedzeniem. Zoltan i Zack wyciągają z sali zamrożonego tygrysa) Zoltan: Wybaczcie za zamieszanie. Możecie bawić się dalej. (Stefa i Coltrane stoją obok przewróconych krzeseł. Mają poszarpane ubrania) Stefa: A chciałam tylko zjeść kawałek ciasta... Coltrane: Zastanawiam się tylko, kto dodaje kocimiętki do ciasta. (Kilka godzin później wszyscy maturzyści i nauczyciele są pijani. Tymczasem Izabela dalej stoi w kolejce i obserwuje kolorowe światła uciekające z jednego z najwyższych pięter G-Tech'u. Dziewczyna trzęsie się z zimna) Izabela: A mogłabym tam być. Przynajmniej bym tutaj tak nie marzła. (Napisy końcowe) (Tymczasem na zapleczu sklepu. Baljeet i Summer rozmawiają) Summer: Baljeet. Widziałam pocałunek twój i Steph. Baljeet: Naprawdę? Słuchaj, to Steph mnie... Summer: Wiem o tym. Gdy to zobaczyłam, pomyślałam sobie co innego. Zdążyłam wszystko przemyśleć i wiem, że pocałowała cię, by zrobić mi na złość. Wiem, że jej nie kochasz, ani ona ciebie. Baljeet: Wow, to niezwykłe. Rok temu to Claire pocałowała Ferba na oczach Steph. Problem w tym, że Stephanie od tego czasu zdążyła wybić mu pięć zębów. (Summer zaczyna się śmiać. Po chwili przestaje) Summer: Gdyby nie te liny, to bym cię teraz pocałowała. Baljeet: Racja. Musimy stąd jakoś zwiać. KONIEC Zoltan: Ej, a co z tygrysami Moranici? Moranica: I tak planowałam zrobić je na obiad. Piosenki * Inne informacje *